Not His Only Pearl
by johnnyestmonsauveur
Summary: Jack and Gibbs want to get the Black Pearl out of the bottle. In attempt to do so Jack has to cross paths with a woman from his past... What will happen ? RATED M FOR SMUT


Chapter 1

Secrets

"Maybe we could smash it?"

"No, my god! We won't smash me beloved Pearl, savvy?"

Gibbs and Jack had been sitting in the_ Captain's Daugther_ for quite some time now, trying to figure out how to get The Black Pearl out of this bottle. Blackbeard himself put Jack's beloved ship in there, leaving those two men alone to get her out.

"Ok, let's get this straight, shall we? We need a crossbow, a hourglass, three goats, one of us must learn how to play the trumpet and the other one has to do some mambo jumbo voodoo thingy, aye?"

"Aye Captain", responded Gibbs while taking a nice big swing of his rum bottle.

"But there 'as to be more to it right ?", Jack thougt while playing with his beard and dangles. "I mean it won't be a normal crossbow or a normal hourglass. Maybe we have to slaugther theese three goats or something. And what about the trumpet? What do we have to play on there? Pirates life for me? God, no." Jack slammed his fist on the table. How bad he wanted his beloved Pearl back. She was all he had. Well, and Mr Gibbs of course.

"Gibbs, basically we know nothing..." He was devastated, aswell was Gibbs. They didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to think. Nothing.

"Maybe Tia knows something?" Gibbs said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, you mean Tia as in Calypso the sea goddess which we sacraficed? Well i'm sorry to destroy your well though fantasies but she's dead, savvy?"

In this very moment Jack regreted deeply that they killed her. Actually he regreted it always. She was always very nice to be around.

Suddenly an ide popped into Jack's head.

"Gibbs! I 'ave it! We sail to Tia's hut, maybe there re some books or something that'll be useful."

"Jack, that's it! But we need a ship and a crew." Jack smirked at him and whispered: "Let that be me problem, aye?"  
Suddenly Jack stood up and screamed:" Jack Sparrow and Joshemee Gibbs are in need of a ship and a crew. So, is there any captain wo wants to hire those two lads?"

Then the tarvern was filled with loads of "Aye's" and directions where they should go to make their marks.

Jack and Gibbs signed for a captain named Redeye. He said they sil near by where Tia's hut is and Gibbs and Jack would get a dinghy to row the rest.

As the night came by Gibbs and Jack were to be found on the "Bloody Mary". They searched some cots and laid down. Jack always felt comfortable while sleeping on sea. He loved it how the waves rocked the ship and it's men to the land of dreams. His breathing got relaxed and then he drifted off into said land of dreams leaving a sly smile on his lips.

"SPARROW! Get up! We're there!". The captain himself came under deck to wake Jack and his mate. Jack himself groaned and replied with a sleepy "Aye Aye, Captain!" and stood up. He and Master Gibbs followed the Captain on deck. As they came up both of them looked down avoiding the hot sun beating down on them in the early morning.

"This is your dinghy gentlemen! I know it's old, but it should do.", said Redeye. Yes, thought Jack, it's very old let's hope it'll do.

"You're on your own now Sparrow, good luck!" Jack nodded and the captain walked away. "Well then Mister Gibbs, shall we?", he asked his mate. "Aye Aye Captain", he said and climbed into the old dinghy. Some of the crew members let the dinghy into the water and Jack and Gibbs started rowing. It was quite a distance from were the ship was and Tia's hut. So after the mates rowed down all the way, into the jungle, behind the old ancient trees on the little river and finally to Tia's hut, their muscles were sore. Jack smiled a little when he finally saw the hut. "Just like I remembered.", he said. Gibbs just nodded his head and followed the captain into what was said to be Tia's home. Inside there where all kinds of things hanging from the ceiling, standing on tables and desks. A lot of old books, dead animals and things you would need to perform magic rituals.

"So, where do we start, Jack?", asked Gibbs while he looked around. That was actually a really good question, because both of them had no idea what exactly they even searched. "I'd say we start with the books, shall we?"

Jack went over to the shelf and started searching there and Gibbs sat at a table and searched. He went through some pages as he said: "I think we should look for an older book, something ancient probably a very..."

But Jack interrupted him:"Something like this?" He smashed a giant book and the desk and the dust flooded everywhere, making the two pirates cough in suprise.

The book was red with some golden very very old ornaments on it. The title said _Pirates and their mysteries. _

Jack and Gibbs were very eager to find something and they did. After long hours of search and trying to understand the words the found some useful things out.

The crossbow that they needed was a special one that must be blessed by an english priest, the hourglass was a golden hourgalss filled with sand from the North East, the three goats they needed had to be white goats from Tortuga and the melody that they had to play on this very special trumpet from Spain was a symphony called _Anchor._

But Jack still looked a little disappointed. "Well, now we know what we need, but where excatly do we find those items? And what do we have to do with them?" Gibbs enthusiasm went away as quick as it came by and he rested his head on his hand.

Suddenly he looked up and pulled at Jack's arm. "Jack! Look at this!" On the next page he saw a poem:

_If you want to free a pirate ship_

_which blackbeard once has had_

_it'll be a danger trip_

_which will get you mad_

_There some things you need_

_you have to go and get_

_you will curse you will bleed_

_it'll make you sweat_

_Where those items can be found_

_is said in the only lord's coat_

_on holy singopore ground_

_where the candles float_

Jack and Gibbs looked at each other. "What do they mean by in the only lord's coat on holy singapore ground?"

After thinking about it for a while both of them suddenly shouted:" SAO FENG!"

"Of Course!", said Jack, "he is the Pirate Lord of Singapore. The map where we can see where to search for thoose items is in Soa Feng's coat!" Jack smiled happily and sat back down. "Sorry to interrupt your happy mood, Captain, but Sao Feng is dead." The expression on Jack's face hardened. He was disappoint. They were soo close. "But wait! We don't need Sao Feng. We just need the coat. And we both know that Miss Eliz-"  
"No!", shouted Jack and Gibbs jumped a bit on his chair. This could not be true. He was so close to getting his pearl back and know he needed to go back to the only person which he didn't want to see. Not after everything she had done to him. She kissed him, she killed him then brought him back to life just to walk into the sunset with dear Mr. Turner. But Jack would do everything to get his beloved Pearl back, so a cuople hours later they found themselves back on Redye's ship right on the way to London. Over the years Jack had done some research where Elizabeth lived now. Not because he cared, but because he was curious. She had a small, nice cottage at the outskirts of London. And that was their designation. The house of Mrs. Elizabeth Turner.


End file.
